


Like the snow

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Guy and Kakashi mentioned, Hair Pulling, Kind of underage? Gaara is 16 lee is 18, M/M, PRAISE THE LORD, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, drool, gaara is a pure virgin, like the snow, oversized shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gaara and lee have been dating for a year already, but they still haven't gone past make-out sessions. Lee doesnt want to make gaara uncomfortable with sexual activity so he never asks to preform them, turns out gaara has been waiting.ORGaara is a virgin but wants that d





	Like the snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy

Lee steps out of the shower, the water running off of his skin like he was a car window. A cold shower after a hard workout was always refreshing, especially when it's followed by a kiss from his lovely boyfriend Gaara. Lee walked into their room and crouched down to find some pajamas, Gaara should be home anytime now. He’ll probably be tired from all of the running around he does as kazekage. Lee sifts through the clothing until he finds something suitable for this hot weather. A muscle shirt with green boxers, so that he won't overheat tonight (also so that he can feel Gaara’s skin without him feeling uncomfortable. Lee pulls the shirt over his head just as the door opens revealing his beautiful boyfriend, looking rather disheveled. Lee strides over to Gaara and waits for Gaara to get impatient. It doesn't take long until Gaara is pulling at his shirt on his tiptoes making a whining noise. The noise makes lee wonder what he’d sound like if Lee was- His thoughts were interrupted by Gaara kicking him in the shin, Lee doubled over enough for Gaara to grab his face. Gaara didn't hold back on the kiss either, he grabbed Lee by the face and kissed him for way longer than a normal hello kiss. Lee made a pleased noise and stood up slow enough so that they didn't disconnect, wrapping his arms around Gaara’s middle lifting him up off of the ground. Gaara broke the kiss to wiggle out of Lee’s iron grip. Lee let Gaara slide down to the ground and brushed him off. Lee and Gaara sit down at the table and talk about their days, Gaara’s day full of paperwork and missions and Lee was a lot of training. As Lee was telling Gaara about his new training technique he noticed Gaara starting at his arms, Lee looked at them and then at Gaara, wondering if he was missing something. Gaara looked down at his arms then looked him in the eyes before his whole face went red and he looked down at his hands. His thumbs were twirling around each other, Lee could tell Gaara was thinking about something. 

Gaara stood up from the table, heading to the bathroom to shower for the night. Lee sighed and went back to the bedroom, gai was supposed to call him in a bit. Lee had recently turned 18, so it was more socially acceptable if he called gai ’gai’ instead of gai sensei. Although the thought saddened him he had to accept it and play his role as a grown man. As Lee was scrolling through his phone he faintly heard the shower stop, he didn't pay much attention to it but he did look up when the door opened. And what the door revealed was the most amazing sight Lee had ever seen, there in the doorway stood Gaara who was scuffing his foot on the ground. That's not the only thing Lee noticed, the main thing was that Gaara was in his old high school Jersey. The shirt came down to his knees, one shoulder exposed due to how wide it was on him. Gaara didn't wear Lee’s clothes often, but oh boy when he does Lee always has a hard time holding back. He has to physically and mentally stop himself from making sexual advancements, Gaara is just too cute. Lee sets down his phone and looks directly at Gaara, smiling and hold ing his arms out. Gaara comes and sits on the bed, leaning into Lee's arms. Lee put his arms around Gaara's back and kissed his forehead lovingly. Gaara tilts his head up and pouts, obviously wanting more than a forehead kiss. Lee smiled and placed a kiss on Gaara's nose, Gaara suddenly stood on his knees and took the chance to kiss Lee on the mouth. Lee smiled and put his hand in Gaara's hair. ”It’s time for bed,” Gaara said as he got onto his side of the bed and pulled up the blanket to slip under them. Lee caught a glimpse of the red boxers he had on under the shirt, he felt slightly ashamed that he had hoped he wasn't wearing underwear. Lee could feel his pants tighten at the thought of Gaara in his shirt without any underwear covering him. Lee quickly got under the covers so that Gaara wouldn't see his growing problem, this wasn't the first time this has happened, unfortunately. There have been many nights where Lee would have to go to the bathroom to fix his problem by himself. Lee couldn't even imagine asking Gaara if he would like to do something like sex, they’ve only ever made out before so that would probably be out of the question. Plus Lee would hate for Gaara to feel like he has to have sex with him for love to be present. 

Gaara had his back turned to Lee, that's how they usually sleep. Lee usually cuddled up to Gaara and Gaara slept with his legs curled up. Tonight though, Lee wasn't sure he could cuddle up to Gaara due to his erection laying just inside of his boxers. Gaara seemed to notice something was wrong when Lee didn't put his arms around him, he turned around and put his hand on Lee’s guiding it to his waist where it usually rested. Lee sighed and accepted his fate, scooting closer to Gaara. When they were firmly pressed up against each other Lee could tell Gaara felt him through his boxers, he expected it to be awkward silence for the rest of the night. Instead, Gaara spoke up, ”is that from me? Or is it spontaneous?” Lee thought about lying, but he had been taught to never lie, ”You, it is from you.” Gaara was silent for a moment before speaking again, ”why didn't you tell me, don't couples usually help each other with those?” It was obvious Gaara was avoiding using the word erection or boner, hopefully, he wasn't too uncomfortable. ”Um some of them do, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable by asking you to do something you don't want to, ” Lee tried to explain. ”Well um, I might not be very good at it but I wouldn't feel uncomfortable, ” Gaara said. Lee could feel the wheels in his head turning, was Gaara implying that he’d help Lee get rid of his problem? Lee didn't want to mess this up and end up saying something wrong, this was a big moment. Gaara turned his head to look back at Lee, then turned his whole body so they were facing each other. Now Lee could tell that Gaara’s face was slightly red, Lee rubbed his hands around Gaara’s waste. Gaara shivered a bit and put his hand on Lee’s, sliding it up his arm to his shoulder. That's where he stopped and waited, looking Lee in the eye. Lee took Gaara’s hand and placed it on his chest, slowly moving it down to his v-line. Gaara’s eyes widened and he looked away, embarrassed at where his hand was. Lee smiled and stroked Gaara’s blushing face. Gaara smiled and looked at his hand on Lee's stomach. Lee slowly took his hand off of Gaara’s waist and placed it on the waistband of his underwear. He realized that Gaara wasn't going to do anything if he didn't so he pulled down his underwear to his knees. Gaara started him then looked down to his member, his face heated up and his eyes widened. Gaara had been a very private person up until now, so this was the first time he's seen another penis beside his own. Yup, he was very gay, Gaara very slowly moved his hand down, wrapping his short fingers around the shaft. His fingers don't touch each other, so he takes his other hand an puts it around the shaft as well. Now both of Gaara's hands are around Lee, sitting still. Lee lets out a sigh as gaara rests his cold hands on Lee's hot skin. Lee waits for a moment before looking at Gaara’s face, he wears a face of shame. Lee puts his hand under Gaara's chin and tilts his face to look at him. Gaara looks like a lost puppy, ”Gaara is something wrong?” Lee asks in a hushed tone. Gaara looked at Lee then looked at his hands around Lee, ”forgive me but I'm not quite sure what I'm supposed to do.” It was then that everything clicked, ”Gaara have you never masturbated before?” Lee asked unsurely. ”No, I've never had a reason to, ” Gaara answered like it was obvious. Well if Gaara has never jerked off before then he's probably never seen porn, and if he's never seen porn he wouldn't know what he was supposed to do with the dick in his hands. Lee hesitated for a second but then put his hand around both of Gaara’s hands, Gaara looked back down and waited. Lee slowly began to move Gaara’s hands up and down in slow strokes, grunting at the feeling of soft plush fingers gripping him instead of his own calloused ones. Gaara’s eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, Lee took off his hand and watched as Gaara kept up the pace of strokes and let his hands feel all over the shaft, just barely reaching the tip. Lee let out a low moan when Gaara slipped his thumb over the slit, obviously that scared Gaara because he stopped his actions and flinched. Lee smiled and kissed his partner, before reassuring him he was making Lee feel good. Gaara got more confident after that, his strokes became longer and his hands gripped tighter. Lee thought about his next move, not wanting to scare Gaara ”hey Gaara if you think you're up for it I would like to show you another way to do this.” Lee said placing his hands on Gaara’s face. Gaara slowly took off his hands and sat up. ”Yes, I would like that very much, ” he said in a voice that to normal people would sound the same but to Lee, he could tell it was filled with lust. ”Ok um just get on the ground on your knees and I'll guide you from there if you feel uncomfortable just tell me and I'll stop, ” Lee explained taking his underwear off from his knees and setting them on the bed. Gaara did as he was told and got on the ground, Lee swung his legs over the side of the bed. Gaara was face level with his member, looking at it in awe. Lee put his thumb on Gaara’s bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. Gaara willingly opened his mouth ”Now stick your tongue out, ” Lee said putting a finger on Gaara’s tongue. Gaara stuck his tongue out and suddenly put it on Lee's shaft, licking it in little kitten licks. Lee gasped and put his hand in Gaara's hair, ”How did you know to do that?” he asked out of breath. The only answer he got was ”Kankuro talks about it, ” of course he does. After a while, Gaara put his hand on the base and took part of the tip into his mouth, sucking and licking at the slit. Lee pulled Gaara’s hair and moaned, the reaction he got from that was Gaara gasping and leaning into the pull at his hair. That's going into the spank bank, Lee thought just as Gaara started to stroke and suck him at the same time. Lee gasped and tried to pull out of Gaara’s mouth, but he wouldn't let him. Lee had no choice but to release into Gaara’s mouth, surprising the smaller one. Gaara pulled off of Lee and opened his mouth, letting some cum dribble out onto his hand. Gaara then did something Lee had never expected, he closed his mouth and swallowed. Lee sat there with no pants stunned while Gaara just climbed back into bed and laid down in his spot, ready for bed. Lee blinked, confused, wasn't Gaara at least slightly aroused by what just happened? Lee laid next to Gaara, spooning him as he pulled the covers over both of them. Lee reached over to the light switch, accidentally scraping Gaara’s thigh with his nail. Lee was about to apologize when Gaara made the cutest noise known to man. Gaara let out a whimper and put his arm around his torso, curling in on himself. A light bulb went off in Lee’s head, He slowly placed his hand on the back of Gaara’s thigh and squeezed. Sure enough, Gaara let out a choked whimper. “Gaara, are you turned on?” Lee asked in a hushed tone. ”Yeah, don't worry about it, ” Gaara answered pushing his legs closer together. Lee snaked his arm around Gaara and pulled him closer, slinking the other hand towards Gaara’s waistband. ”May I?” Lee asked making sure to lower his voice to whisper into Gaara’s ear. Gaara nodded, not trusting his mouth to open without producing unwanted noises. Lee smiled and lifted Gaara’s waistband, his fingers slowly sliding into the boxers. Gaara shivered and leaned back into Lee’s touch. Lee took that as a sign to keep going, so he ever so lightly took Gaara into his hand. Gaara let out a gasp, and out of instinct kicked Lee in the leg. Lee didn't really notice though, he was too busy listening to Gaara whine and moan. Lee brought slowly stroked Gaara while his other hand worked on taking the boxers off. When they were off Lee took his hand off of Gaara’s cock and pulled him so they were sitting up. ”Lay down on your stomach, ” Lee said as he pointed to where they were just laying. Gaara did as he was told, although he felt a bit embarrassed from only the thin shirt covering him. Lee, however, was thoroughly enjoying the view of Gaara laying with his face down and his ass exposed. Lee made sure to let Gaara know he was going to touch him, then he put his hands on Gaara's ass and spread him apart. Gaara let out a squeak in protest but didn't say he wanted to stop. Lee leaned down and before Gaara could catch onto what he was doing Lee licked a stripe across Gaara’s pink hole. Gaara convulsed and cried out into the pillow. Lee smiled satisfied with the reaction, he began to tongue at the entrance getting it sloppy with spit. Gaara writhed and squirmed moaning into his pillow. Lee took his mouth off of Gaara, reaching one hand up, putting his three fingers in Gaara’s mouth. Gaara eagerly sucked and spat onto his fingers, making sure they were properly covered. Lee slid his hand back to Gaara’s hole, Gaara grasped onto the pillow crying out when the first finger breaches him. He tries to stay quiet until the third finger enters him, he sees stars. Gaara is now crying and begging for more. Who was Lee to deny his baby boy? Lee slowly slid his member into Gaara, listening to him choke on his own spit and cries. Lee waited until Gaara calmed down to begin thrusting into him at a slow pace. Gaara seemed to like it because he was putting his ass higher in the air just waiting for Lee. Grabbing hold of his own jersey and twisting it into a ball Lee began to fully plow into Gaara. Listening to him scream and stutter his name like he was dying. After a while, Lee let go if the shit letting it drop down Gaara’s body. Lee brought his hand up to grip Gaara’s hip, his other hand going into his hair. Lee set a torturing pace, slamming into Gaara then sliding back out. Gaara was crying, trying his best to bite the pillow. Just as they were about to finish Lee’s phone went off, Gai. Lee was about to decline and continue but then he got a wonderful idea. He picked up the phone and answered, before slowly thrusting back into Gaara. Gaara gripped onto anything his hands could grab, the pillow the sheets even his own hair. Lee continued to talk and pound, listening to Gai slowly realize what was going on in the background. He knew he was going to regret that tomorrow but honestly, Gaara getting off is the main issue now. Lee watched as Gaara’s face twisted and his fingers went rigged, his mouth open in shock. That was his first orgasm and Lee was thrilled to be the one who gave it to him. Gaara was no longer a virgin but he's still lee's angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
